Giroro/Gallery
Character References Official 4Giroro.jpg Giroro Sprites.png belt reference.png|Giroro's belt concept. Giroro oh R oh wait what.jpg|Giroro's multiple guns Princesses.jpg Old anime height chart.jpg|Giroro's height along with the other's characters. Costumes Giroro and Kururu's afros.png|Giroro's Afro Giroro acting different.png Giroro's Robot.JPG|Giroro with his Robot GiroBunny.png Giroro the house cleaner.png Keroro, Giroro and Tamama (Schoolgirl Style) in Episode 144.png Limbo Dance.png Tumblr m6ptxgz5dm1rzexx7o1 500.gif|Giroro wearing a strawhat Oh my Giroro by Leesfangirl.jpg Giroro by natsumi hinata-d31p0og.png Giroro in Anokoro Keroro Gunso.png|Giroro in Anokoro Keroro Gunso. Giroro-Blush-1-giroro-natsumi-32557792-500-375.png Giroro as a girl gain.png And my assitance.png 2242 10 a.jpg|Rōnin Giroro. 2242 06 a.jpg|Cannoneer King Giroro. 2242 02 a.jpg|Gun knight Giroro. giroro as a conductor.jpg Transformations Woof woof.png|Giroro as a Puppy. You taste like Curry.png Kururu and Curry plus puppy he found equalds.png Shake my hand bby.png Human Giroro and Natsumi.jpg|Human form taken by Giroro with Kururu's "We All Live Together" Gun| Giroro Dragon.png|Dragon Giroro. tumblr_m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg Girocat.png|Giroro transformed into a cat after training with Dororo Giroro_01.jpg|Friend Giroro Manga KeroKuruGiroTama.jpg lkeroro_gunsou_v5_ch_43.sgt_frog_v06_sign.jpg Giroro-s-Upset-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742565-883-398.jpg Natsumi no Giroro's allowed outffiy.jpg Natsumi in her swimsuit with Giroro and Keroro.jpg Giroro-emon.png Natsumi's Idol Outfit.png 723's freeze ray.png|Giroro being chased by 723. tumblr_inline_nlfe75B9Yj1r0efvi_500.png Natsumi mad with keroro, Tamama except Giroro .jpeg Anime 212px-Giroro_Weapons_.jpg 12752-1-46-218.jpg|When Giroro got zapped by the door. XD vytjhxdmcht.jpg|Giroro with some kind of backpack. xx+Giroro+embarrased.jpg Keroro_Drawing_song_lyrics_by_Ichigo0212.jpg vlcsnap-1437342.thumbnail.png 01+Giroro+and+Natsumi.jpg tumblr_m6rb0r26jj1rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo2_250.png tumblr_m9fneo4osj1rxvdjvo4_250.png tumblr_m6hr9dT8ry1r7djano1_500.jpg tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano1_500.png tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano2_250.png tumblr_m6lm9mbKCN1r7djano3_250.png tumblr_m5iy1bDHfF1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy2imcld1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy4pmV3N1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5iy56SRkd1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixx6svmG1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixz6CaEx1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m5ixzqJ4k51qix6r8.jpg Giroro fired all over your face and Dororo...I'm not sure what he did.png Giroro12.jpg|Giroro Jet powered nosebleed.png|Jet powered nosebleed ccc.jpg|Natsumi!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!SHE IS KERORO'S MOTHER!(276B) Giroro and his babies.png Can you keep a secret Neko.png Giroro angel.png Giroro and Ms.Furrbotom.png Giroro's eye color.png Heart Giroro.png Giroro singing.png The intermission part of the Microwave.png Giroro1.JPG giroro2.JPG giroro3.JPG|Giroro with Natsumi giroro4.JPG giroro6.JPG giroro7.JPG Giroro in the thoughts of Natsumi.JPG|Giroro in the thoughts of Natsumi Gironatsu.JPG|Natsumi is embarrassed gironatsu 1.JPG gironatsu 2.JPG gironatsu 3.JPG gironatsu 4.JPG giroro 16.JPG giroro and keroro.JPG giroro 18.JPG giroro 21.JPG giroro 22.JPG Gironatsu moment.JPG Gironatsu..JPG Giroro blush.JPG 28.JPG gironatsuu.JPG 31.JPG 32.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG|Cute moment with Natsumi and Giroro 35.JPG 36.JPG|Giroro with the voice of Saburo. 37.JPG Red Devil!.PNG Giroro-Natsumi-3-giroro-natsumi-30822612-584-414.jpg 02+Giroro+depressed.jpg OMG-Giroro-giroro-natsumi-29826151-480-360.jpg Giroro1111.jpg Only a dream by caporal giroro-d31ecw6.jpg Tumblr mrq7pwpLYG1sdbax0o1 400.gif The two brothers by natsumi hinata-d31c2xx.png Omg giroro by evilbackpackgirl-d4de2dq.jpg Giroro super enfadado by natsumi hinata-d31v1s0.jpg Natsumi-my-love-giroro-natsumi-29825253-480-360.jpg Never bully Natsuki Giroro by Garitter.png Hqdefault-0.jpg GiroSabu OMG.jpg MSXHjVqjb84.jpg Tumblr m5iyqk5JSH1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m5iypkRiTQ1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m5iyau3y4o1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1xa256TT01qix6r8.jpg Kimono Dancing.png Giroro and Wet King.png 8935.jpg Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Giroro watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. 111220141125113957.png 110420141125114351.png SCO20141130011452.png OMG Giroro's face is on fire.png Big Natsumi.png Look ayt our swimsuits.jpg O Mois talking about the Keroro platoons stature.png Giro-kun you aight.png Giroro sulking.png Giroro the wimp.png 225 died.png Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png Natsumi is aviper.png Where's Wald- Uh oh.png TamamaPlatoon.png Screen Shot 2015-10-10 at 1.33.40 PM.png|fist pounding Giroro dissolute.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Natsumi, Fuyuki and Giroro in Ming Dynasty Wanli.png If theis is the Pluto svaing team Pluto might as well vanish.jpg Keronians and Satans.png Keroro, Giroro, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Joriri eating Ramen.png Natsumi and Fuyuki eating Ramen.png Keroro in ICU.png Poyon and Keronians size in 109.png Keroro and Poyon in 109.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png Tamama's Birthday Party.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 8.02.59 PM.png|Giroro looking quite sinister Tmmchxch.jpg Karara+Chiroro+with+Giroro.PNG Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Giroro y garuru new year by adarapinklove-d467w4w.png Giroro Weapons .jpg Giroro Weapons.jpg Paul vs Giroro.png Giroro in love with Natsumi.png Giroro V.S Darere.png 2293916 1325213988839.67res 214 236.jpg Sgt 3.jpg Movie KeroroGunsoMovie1.jpg Princess Giroro.png|Giroro as Princess Ononogi Roko Wink wink.jpg kero_4_3.jpg The picyure at the end.png No, mail.jpg Giro-chan was so hard working....at least we got Keroro.png Games Keroro x Summons Board Chibi Giroro Icon.png Meeting The Red Goblin.png|Giroro on the Summon Board. Chibi giro.jpg Corpral Giroro Puzzle Attack Mode.png|Giroro Attack Mode on the Summon Board. Img3.jpg Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Giroro warrior kero.png DRAGONG66.png 3Giroro.png Baby.png Demon.png Fancy.png Princess Giroro Profile.png Keroro RPG Keroro RPG Keroro Happy Giroro mad Dororo ....jpg Image thumb349.png Index small.jpg Keroro rpg scr 04.jpg Why will Tamama hit Giroro for.jpg Keroro Gunso: Meromero Battle Royale Z Hftgxj.png|Giroro on the character select screen. Kerorogirorocannon1ew.jpg Kerorobathbrawl3kk.jpg Kemono Friends Giroro_profile_01.jpg|Giroro's profile. Giroro_expressions_01.jpg|Giroro's expressions Keroro_Platoon_outfit_02.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing school uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_03.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing PE uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_01.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing sport jerseys Keroro_Platoon_outfit_04_color_b.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing maid uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_05.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing bridal dresses Keroro_Platoon_outfit_06b.jpg|The Keroro platoon wearing swimsuits Giroro_All_Outfits.png|Giroro wearing all optional outfits Flash Series Giro-Natsu-2.png Miscellaneous Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Giroro's card on the website.png|Giroro's profile on The Flash Series website. Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Giroro on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Giroro in the manga.jpg Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg Keroro-rpg-game-cover.jpg 124px-Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994.jpg Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Giroro on the K25.5 DVD cover. Sargentokeroro9.jpg|Promo image for Keroro's third season Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg|Box for the Japanese first season's DVDs. Anime OOO.jpg|Keroro 4th season, DVD 2. Kero Zero GO GO!.jpg|Promo image for the ending theme of the KeroZero short movie. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. img_chara_03.jpg|Movie 5 profile. Natsumi Field Day Uniform.png Giroro mad.png Giroro .png Natsumi & Giroro sipping .jpeg Giroro riding a car & keroro.jpeg Category:Gallery